


Тропа вампира

by ComOk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Тропа вампира

\- Мы все еще в Америке, или нас занесло в долбаную Трансильванию? - сказал Дин, швырнув газету на стол.  
Кофе и местная криминальная хроника - обычное начало дня в каждом городишке, где они останавливались.  
\- Что у тебя там? - спросил Сэм, вяло ковыряя омлет.  
\- А как ты думаешь, единороги и радуги, конечно. - Дин развернул страницу и ткнул пальцем в нужную статью: - Обескровленный труп в лесу. Ничего не напоминает?  
\- Везет же нам на вампиров в последнее время, - покачал головой Сэм, забирая газету.  
\- А я о чем? Мы случайно не пропустили указатель "Румыния"?  
\- Может, это не вампир, просто похоже? – предположил Сэм. – И не такое в жизни бывает.  
\- Сам-то в это веришь? – усмехнулся Дин. – Ладно, после завтрака проверим. Ты доедать будешь?

 

\- Его просто обескровили, - рассказывал судмедэксперт "коллегам" из ФБР. - Слили всю кровь, как у свиньи. Вы резали когда-нибудь свинью? Ее подвешивают на крюк, перерезают артерии и сливают кровь - чтоб мясо не испортилось. Все, кроме крюка - в наличии.  
\- Думаете, его перепутали со свиньей? - хмыкнул Дин. - Парень, конечно, не красавчик, но не до такой же степени.  
Сэм выразительно наступил ему на ногу, Дин заткнулся.  
Эксперт глянул по сторонам и заговорщицки понизил голос.  
\- Только артерии не перерезали, - сообщил он. - Перекусили.  
\- Перекусили? - переспросил Сэм.  
\- Да, - нервно рассмеялся эксперт. - Зубами. Чертовски острыми зубами. Сам бы не видел – в жизни бы не поверил.  
Дин покосился на Сэма.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь видели что-то подобное? - спросил он.  
\- Никогда, - покачал головой эксперт. – Я бы такое не забыл.

 

\- Первый труп за долгое время, - задумчиво сказал Дин, заводя мотор. – Надо искать, кто недавно приехал в город. В таких городках каждый посторонний как на ладони.  
\- Все не так просто, - вздохнул Сэм, изучая карту. – Здесь расположен колледж. Занятия начались месяц назад.  
\- Вот ведь невезуха!  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- В прежние годы убийств не было, так что сузить круг можно, но это все равно куча народа. Первокурсники, студенты, переведенные из других колледжей, персонал…  
\- Ладно, студент, - Дин хлопнул Сэма по плечу, - иди, пообщайся с братьями по разуму.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я поищу себе подходящую компанию.  
Высадив Сэма возле колледжа, Дин медленно поехал по улицам, разглядывая вывески. Вскоре он нашел, что искал – бар, достаточно близкий от колледжа и достаточно дешевый, чтобы быть популярным.  
Народу по утреннему времени было немного. Дин улыбнулся рыженькой официантке, уселся за барную стойку, заказал пиво. Протирающий стаканы бармен скучал, и оказался не прочь поболтать.  
На вопрос о компаниях, ведущих ночной образ жизни, бармен только рассмеялся.  
\- Тут под боком кампус, парень, - покачал он головой. – Здесь каждый второй днем спит, а ночью гуляет. Это же студенты.  
\- Верно, - усмехнулся Дин. – Как же я не подумал. Ладно, расскажи про каких-нибудь интересных людей. Может быть, странных. Может, даже, пугающих.  
\- Зачем тебе? – нахмурился бармен.  
\- Субкультуры, - вспомнил Дин нужное слово. - Я журналист и пишу про субкультуры. В кампусах всегда можно найти что-то интересное. Есть у вас тут что-нибудь особенное?  
Бармен пожал плечами, продолжая протирать бокалы.  
\- Думаю, все как везде, - сказал он. - Байкеры, панки, ролевики, тьма студенческих клубов - всех не упомнишь.  
\- Чувак, ты не сечешь, - улыбнулся Дин. - Мне не нужны все. Мне нужно что-нибудь эдакое. Давай же, помоги мне. Я не могу всю жизнь писать о байкерах, нужна сенсация.  
Бармен с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
\- Ходили слухи, - сказал он, ставя бокал на стойку, - что какие-то ребята решили стать вампирами.  
«Вот это повезло так повезло, - рассмеялся про себя Дин. - Выстрел наугад и сразу в яблочко».  
\- Вампирами? – вслух удивился он. - Спать в гробах, не выходить на улицу днем и не жрать чеснок?  
\- Пить кровь, - сказал бармен. - Я посмеялся над ними. Но когда нашли Криса, мне перестало быть смешно.  
\- Спасибо, приятель. - Дин расплатился за пиво и добавил купюру сверху. - А ты можешь сказать мне их имена? Я тебя не выдам, клянусь.  
Из бара Дин вышел, сжимая в руке салфетку со списком имен и телефоном рыженькой официантки на обороте. 

 

К тому времени, как Сэм вернулся в мотель, Дин уже раздобыл адреса студентов-кровопийц. Подозрения крепли – ни один из них не жил на территории кампуса, все снимали жилье в городе. Действительно, сложновато скрыть от соседа по комнате, что ты ночами сосешь кровь. Гораздо сподручнее этим заниматься в подвале собственного дома.  
\- Я кое-что узнал о жертве, - с порога заявил Сэм. – Он состоял в одном интересном клубе...  
\- …клубе вампиров, - закончил Дин.  
\- Ты уже знаешь?  
\- А то. Хотя уже начинаю сомневаться. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы стая сообщала о себе всему свету? Не совсем же они идиоты.  
\- Они гении, - возразил Сэм. - Прятаться на самом виду - вот оно, истинное искусство маскировки.  
Дин скептически покачал головой.  
\- Ладно, поехали, возьмем твоих гениев тепленькими.

 

По первому адресу, где жила Эмили Флойд, никого не оказалось.  
\- Вампиры ценят коллектив, - сказал Сэм, стараясь не слишком разглядывать нижнее белье, торчащее из открытого ящика комода. – Думаю, вся стая должна собираться в одном месте.  
Во второй раз им повезло больше. Машина с тонированными стеклами возле дома и закрытые жалюзи на окнах говорили сами за себя.  
К безопасности Айзек Клейн относился слишком пренебрежительно для вампира. И как только жив до сих пор? Замок на двери был хлипенький, двумя скрепками открыть можно. Впрочем, задняя дверь и вовсе оказалась не заперта.  
Дин еще раз проверил пистолет. "Готов?" – он бросил взгляд на Сэма. Тот коротко кивнул. "Пошли". Дин приоткрыл дверь, и они проскользнули внутрь.  
Внутри была кухня, нормальная человеческая кухня. Остатки пиццы, пара банок содовой, три бутылки пива, стопка немытых тарелок.  
За дверью гостиной слышались голоса.  
\- Разве им не положено спать днем? - прошептал Дин. - Слышал когда-нибудь о вампирах с бессонницей?  
\- Шшш. - Сэм сделал шаг к двери и прислушался.  
\- Это совсем не смешно, Айзек, - немного истерично говорила девушка. - Нас и раньше считали чокнутыми, а теперь...  
\- Что теперь, что теперь, Эмили? - прервал ее мужской голос. - Мы тут ни при чем. Нас никто не подозревает. Черт, да кому в голову вообще может прийти нас подозревать?  
\- Кто-то выпил из Криса всю кровь! – заявил еще один голос. – А мы пьем кровь, это всем известно. Мы теперь под подозрением.  
\- Вот именно, Айзек, - снова сказала девушка. – Саймон прав…  
\- А кто проболтался, не помнишь? Мы договаривались молчать! Зачем ты рассказала этой курице Дороти? Она растрепала о нас всему колледжу!  
\- А кто порезал мне руку так, что пришлось зашивать?! Мне нужно было как-то объясниться!  
\- ФБР! - рявкнул Дин, пинком распахнув дверь. - Руки за голову, мордой в пол!  
\- Ты что творишь? - прошипел Сэм, бросаясь следом.  
Девушка вскрикнула и попыталась спрятаться за спины парней. Дин отметил, что она хорошенькая, только голос уж больно визгливый.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил высокий, на голову выше Дина, парень. Второй, среднего роста, не слишком спортивного вида, молча таращился на них.  
\- Вы подозреваетесь в совершении убийства.  
Девушка ахнула, парни побледнели.  
\- Тише, тише, - успокаивающе сказал Сэм. – Все не так страшно. Нам просто нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.  
\- Мы не в чем не виноваты! – разревелась девушка. – Мы не хотели ничего плохого!  
\- Эмили, прекрати, - высокий парень, которого Дин определил как лидера, сжал ей плечо. – Они ничего нам не сделают.  
\- Я бы не был так уверен на твоем месте, - сказал Дин.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
\- Мы действительно ничего вам не сделаем. Только поговорим. – Он демонстративно убрал пистолет. Дин демонстративно не стал убирать.  
\- Вы по поводу Криса? – Высокий усадил девушку на диван и встал рядом. – Полиция нас уже допрашивала.  
\- ФБР ведет параллельное расследование, - сказал Сэм, усаживаясь напротив. - Ты Айзек? – уточнил он. – А ты – Эмили? А ты? – спросил он третьего парня.  
\- Саймон. - Парень нервно смахнул со лба длинную челку.  
\- Отлично, почти весь клуб кровопийц в сборе, - прокомментировал Дин. – А где четвертый?  
\- Вернон на смене, - сказал Айзек. – Он подрабатывает в прачечной. Что вы хотели у нас узнать?  
\- Для начала – побольше о вас, - сказал Сэм. – О вашем клубе.  
\- Господи, вы думаете, мы убили Криса? – Саймон скрестил руки на груди. – Это же бред.  
\- Я этого не говорил, - сказал Сэм. Дин закатил глаза.  
\- Мы пьем кровь, - решительно заявил Айзек. Вызывающе посмотрел сначала на Сэма, потом на Дина. – Мы ничего не нарушаем, все абсолютно добровольно. И совершенно не опасно. Пара глотков крови – это меньше, чем сдают доноры. Никакого риска.  
\- Зачем это вам? Как вам вообще такое пришло в голову?  
\- Это была какая-то легенда, - сказала Эмили. – А может, просто сказка. Даже не помню уже, откуда мы ее взяли. Может, Вернон где-то раскопал? Он любит всякие истории. Или ты, Саймон?  
\- Что за легенда? – поторопил Сэм.  
\- Если каждые семь дней в течение года выпивать по глотку крови, то станешь бессмертным, - сказала Эмили.  
\- А может, достигнешь просветления, - улыбнулся Саймон. – Легенда весьма неопределенная.  
\- Это было забавно, - закончил Айзек. – Знаю, звучит дико. Но мы не сделали никому ничего плохого. Это просто игра.  
\- Конечно, игра, - хмыкнул Дин. – А потом вы просто заигрались.  
\- Дин, - одернул его Сэм.  
\- Что – Дин? Сначала глоток, потом два, а потом вошли во вкус, вот и нет парня. Высосали досуха!  
Эмили снова расплакалась. Айзек поджал губы.  
\- Дин, подожди меня на улице, - ледяным голосом сказал Сэм. Дин хотел возмутиться, но передумал, и вышел.

 

Дин пнул крыльцо с такой силой, что затрещали перила. Кошка, устроившаяся было на солнышке, пулей взлетела на забор и оттуда с неодобрением посмотрела на Дина.  
\- Что уставилась? – буркнул он и уселся на ступеньку.  
Долбаные вампиры, долбаные дети с их долбаными играми!  
Он не знал, на что злится больше – что они не нашли вампиров, или что дети оказались не вампирами и не было шанса всыпать им по полной.  
Вампиров он мог понять - те, по крайней мере, убивали ради своей жизни. Ради чего эти дети убили того парня?  
Он может понять вампиров? Дин удивился своей мысли – это Сэмми у них старается всех понять и оправдать, ему-то это на что? Потом усмехнулся. Конечно, может. Он же и сам как вампир. Другие люди умирают, чтобы он мог жить. Сначала тот парень в Небраске. Потом отец.  
Дин поплотнее запахнул куртку. Он много раз видел, что бывает, когда к жизни возвращается тот, кто должен был умереть. Если кратко - ничего хорошего. Он сам должен быть мертв дважды. Чем ему придется расплатиться за это?

 

\- Какого черта ты на них набросился? – спросил Сэм, сбегая по ступенькам.  
\- Они идиоты, - буркнул Дин.  
\- Идиотизм ненаказуем, - покачал головой Сэм. – Ни по федеральным законам, ни по законам охоты.  
\- Ты что-нибудь у них выяснил? – Дин захлопнул дверь машины и завел двигатель.  
\- Ничего полезного. Ты же сам видишь, никакие они не вампиры. Просто глупые дети.  
\- Эти дети – твои ровесники.  
\- С тобой год идет за два, - усмехнулся Сэм.  
\- Они мне не нравятся, - ворчал Дин. – Мало ли, что они не вампиры. Могли зарезать парня просто так, они же просто играли, они же не хотели ничего плохого!  
\- В тот день у них как раз было собрание клуба, - продолжал Сэм. – Пили кровь Криса. Обычно они вчетвером пили кровь друг у друга, но иногда кто-нибудь приводил любопытного приятеля. Клянутся, что сделали всего по глотку, Крис ушел своими ногами, ни на что не жаловался. Был убит через пару часов после их ухода. У всех алиби, полиция проверяла.  
\- Неплохо бы проверить еще раз.  
\- Ты видел труп, - вздохнул Сэм. – Парня убил вампир. И то, что ребята чем-то тебе не приглянулись, не меняет этого факта.  
Дин упрямо мотнул головой.  
\- Дин, мы проверим их алиби, если тебе так хочется. Но сейчас надо искать настоящих вампиров, пока они дрыхнут без задних ног где-нибудь в укромном месте. Даже если ребята убийцы, новые жертвы вряд ли появятся. А если вампиры – появятся обязательно. Поехали.

 

Остаток дня они проверяли заброшенные дома и фермы, искали возможные логова вампиров, расспрашивали местных жителей. Безрезультатно. Все сходились в одном – в кампусе ночной образ жизни ведет столько людей, что проверять всех не хватит всей жизни. Укромных убежищ в городе тоже хватало.  
\- И все-таки что-то нечисто с этим клубом, - сказал Дин. Сумерки сгустились, пришлось достать фонарики.  
\- Я уже понял, что они тебе не нравятся, - вздохнул Сэм, открывая дверь очередного сарая.  
\- Нет, я серьезно. – Дин заглянул внутрь, осветил углы хлипкой постройки. – Чисто. Слишком странное совпадение. Вот ты хоть раз слышал про клуб кровопийц в своем Стэнфорде? Пить кровь ради развлечения – это уж слишком, даже для студентов. Вампиры явно приложили свою руку.  
\- Эти ребята не стая, - устало сказал Сэм. – Не похожи.  
\- Не стая, - согласился Дин. – А если это один вампир? Ты же сам сказал, прятаться лучше на виду. Если он все это затеял для прикрытия?  
\- Они же все пили кровь друг у друга, - поморщился Сэм. - Хватило бы одного раза, и стая готова. Раве что…  
\- Разве что они не пили его кровь.  
Сэм захлопнул дверь сарая:  
\- Нужно еще раз с ними поговорить.

 

На этот раз они не стали вламываться с черного хода, а просто постучали в дверь.  
Все четверо - трое старых знакомых, и четвертый, видимо, Вернон - сидели вокруг стола. Кажется, собирались продолжить свое идиотское развлечение. На столе кроме остатков пиццы и пива валялся скальпель, а также бинт и вата. Предусмотрительные засранцы.  
\- Кто-то не давал пить свою кровь? - переспросил Айзек. - Не припомню. В этом же был весь смыл.  
\- Может быть, кто-то пропускал свою очередь? - подсказал Сэм. - Испугался? Или отговаривался какими-то причинами?  
\- Саймон, - сказала вдруг Эмили. - Точно, я вспомнила. Была очередь Саймона, но он сказал, что думает, что у него какая-то инфекция. – Она бросила на приятеля виноватый взгляд. - Сказал, что сдал анализы, и в следующий раз он обязательно... Я запомнила, потому что как раз подумала, что возможно, Саймон прав, и все это не так уж безопасно - в конце концов, мы же не требовали друг у друга справок...  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько небезопасно, - сказал Дин.  
Саймон заметно занервничал.  
\- Эй, если это так важно, можете выпить мою кровь прямо сейчас! - Саймон схватил со стола скальпель и провел по ладони. Из разреза потекла тонкая струйка крови. – Нате, пейте! Если вы меня подозреваете только из-за того, что я болел, да пожалуйста...  
Он протянул ладонь Эмили.  
\- Эмили, не вздумай, - предупредил Сэм.  
\- Давай, Эмили, - Саймон поднес сложенную лодочкой ладонь к губам девушки. - Давай же...  
\- Стоять! - рявкнул Дин, выхватывая пистолет.  
Саймон рванулся так стремительно, что никто не успел отреагировать. Он сгреб Эмили в охапку и прижал скальпель к ее шее.  
\- Назад, - сказал он, отступая за диван. - Назад, или она умрет! Брось пистолет!  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - Дин положил пистолет на стол. – Видишь? Теперь отпусти ее.  
\- Ты что, Саймон? - испуганно прошептала Эмили. – Отпусти меня!  
\- Верь мне, детка, - Саймон прижал ее к себе покрепче. - Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Убирайтесь отсюда! Убирайтесь, или она умрет!  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты противоречишь сам себе? - хмыкнул Дин.  
\- Нет, - Саймон расплылся в улыбке. - У меня есть для тебя подарок, Эмили, - теперь одной рукой он держал нож у горла девушки, а другую, окровавленную, прижимал к ее рту. - Пей, детка. Такого ты еще не пробовала. Это что-то необыкновенное.  
\- Эмили, не вздумай глотать! - крикнул Сэм. - Не вздумай! Даже губы не облизывай!  
Девушка ничего не понимала, и только испугано переводила взгляд с одного на другого.  
Дин сделал осторожный шаг в сторону.  
\- Давно надо было напоить всех моей кровью, - прошипел Саймон. - Тогда бы вы до меня не добрались. Тогда бы мы скрутили вас одной левой. А чего ждать от этих сопляков? - Он кивнул на Айзека и Вернона, которые испуганно наблюдали за развитием действия.  
\- Парни, убирайтесь отсюда, - бросил им Сэм.  
Еще шаг.  
\- Саймон, отпусти Эмили, что ты делаешь? - растеряно спросил Айзек.  
\- Ваш приятель не в себе, - пояснил Сэм.- Видите, до чего доводит неумеренное употребление крови? Мозги с катушек слетают. Идите, ребята, мы тут разберемся.  
Шаг.  
\- Мы вызовем полицию, - пробормотал Айзек, отступая к двери. - Слышишь, Саймон? Мы вызовем полицию, если ты ее не отпустишь!  
\- Идиоты! Что мне сделает ваша полиция!  
\- Например, арестует и посадит в одиночную камеру, где ты сдохнешь с голоду, - предположил Сэм. - Или тебя застрелят при задержании, а уж мы удостоверимся, чтобы тебе для надежности отрубили голову.  
Шаг.  
\- Саймон, одумайся, - настойчиво говорил Сэм. – Пока ты не навредил Эмили, мы можем уладить дело миром.  
\- Миром? – расхохотался Саймон. – Когда это охотники решали дело миром? Вы вырезали мою стаю! Я остался один! Мне пришлось уезжать на сотни миль от дома, чтобы охотиться! Мне приходилось пить кровь каких-то грязных вонючих бродяг, которых никто не хватится! Я потерял осторожность один лишь раз – и вы тут же пришли за мной!  
\- Саймон, выход всегда есть. Мы можем тебе помочь. Мы…  
Дин прыгнул.  
Рухнул на Саймона с Эмили, повалил на пол, выкручивая руку со скальпелем.  
\- Сэм, уведи ее! - крикнул он, отшвырнув девушку в сторону. - Уведи их...  
Дин задохнулся, когда кулак Саймона впечатался ему в живот. Вампир вывернулся и разъяренной кошкой кинулся на него.  
\- Суки! - зашипел Саймон. - Гребаные уроды! Вы все испортили! - Дин ударил его в горло, и тот замолк на полуслове. Ответный удар отшвырнул Дина к стене. - Все испортили!  
Он с размаху пнул Дина под ребра. Дин вцепился в его ногу, рванул, вампир потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол. Дин ударил раз, другой, потом Саймон вывернулся с нечеловеческой ловкостью, и врезал так, что Дин на мгновение перестал соображать, что происходит.  
Саймон навалился на него всем весом, рванул ворот рубашки, и Дин почувствовал острые зубы на своей шее. Короткая боль от укуса - дальше боли не было. Только голова стала вдруг очень легкой, а руки, наоборот, тяжелыми. «У него что, в желудке насос? - ужаснулся Дин. – Как можно сосать кровь с такой скоростью?».  
Он попытался сбросить вампира, но собственное тело было непослушным, неподъемным. «Меня сейчас выпьют, как свинью. Но ведь я же не похож на свинью!».  
Он забился, слепо зашарил руками по полу, пытаясь найти что-нибудь полезное – бутылку, вазу, хоть что-то! - почувствовал укол и понял, что наткнулся на уроненный Саймоном скальпель. Дин сжал его в кулаке и изо всех сил воткнул в спину вампира.  
Саймон удивленно булькнул и выпустил Дина. Нож в сердце для вампира не смертелен, но должен остановить его хоть ненадолго.  
Дин спихнул Саймона с себя, и, не сводя с него глаз, отступил к двери, где остался валяться рюкзак с охотничьим добром.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что я не стану отпиливать тебе голову скальпелем, - хрипло сказал Дин, вытаскивая охотничий нож. - А мог бы. Тебя ждали бы незабываемые впечатления напоследок.  
Саймон подтянул к себе ноги и сел, привалившись к стене.  
\- Ну почему я? – всхлипнул он. – Почему? Я не хотел ничего плохого! Я просто хотел жить!  
Хорошо, что Сэмми здесь нет, подумал Дин. Он неравнодушен к заложникам своей природы, и всегда готов дать твари второй шанс. Дин вторых шансов не признавал.  
Саймон размазал по лицу кровь.  
\- Я ведь не просил делать меня вампиром, - тихо сказал он. – Может, я предпочел бы умереть тогда. Но меня не спросили. Меня превратили против моей воли.  
\- Бедняжка, - фыркнул Дин. - Ну давай, еще слезу пусти. Криса ты убил тоже против воли? Тут тебя тоже не спросили?  
\- А ведь ты меня понимаешь, - сказал вдруг Саймон, глядя Дину в глаза. - Не знаю, почему, но ты понимаешь.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Понимаю ли я тебя? – переспросил он. - Да. Считаю ли, что тебе стоило сунуть голову под асфальтоукладчик и закончить свою гребаную жизнь? Возможно. Допущу ли я, чтобы кто-то еще погиб, чтобы ты жил? Да никогда!  
Свистнул нож, брызнула кровь, и отрубленная голова покатилась в дальний угол, будто стараясь поскорее исчезнуть с глаз долой.  
Дин отшвырнул нож в сторону и сел на пол, пережидая головокружение. Вытер рукавом с лица брызги крови. Скоро вернется Сэм, и надо будет убираться отсюда, валить из города, пока полиция ими не заинтересовалась, и снова гнать всю ночь, и на утро в каком-нибудь другом городке читать криминальную хронику, запивая ее кофе, и обнаруживать новые смерти и новую нечисть. А пока можно сидеть и представлять, что это его голова таращится мертвыми глазами из угла комнаты, и его больше ничего не беспокоит, ему абсолютно все равно и совершенно не больно.  
Ага, а потом сюда заходит Сэм.  
Дина передернуло, он поднялся на ноги, подобрал нож и начал оттирать его от подсыхающей крови.

 

\- Порядок? - спросил Сэм, заглядывая в комнату.  
\- Порядок, - кивнул Дин. - Как Эмили?  
Сэм отвел взгляд.  
\- Она... Он успел, Дин. Она все-таки глотнула его крови.  
\- Ясно. - Дин не собирался тратить время на бессмысленные разговоры. - Где она?  
Сэм старательно изучал половицы у себя под ногами.  
\- Понимаешь, Дин... Она сбежала.  
\- Сбежала? - переспросил Дин. - От тебя? Ты меня что, за идиота держишь? Какого хрена ты ее отпустил?  
\- Она ничего не сделала! - вскинулся Сэм. - Эмили никого не убивала!  
\- Пока.  
\- Мы не станем убивать ее только за то, что она еще может сделать!  
\- Сэм, она вампир! Она будет убивать! Этот, - Дин кивнул на труп Саймона - тоже клялся, что не хотел ничего плохого, но такова их природа.  
\- Мы уже это обсуждали. - Сэм упрямо смотрел на брата. - С природой можно бороться. Я дал ей телефон Леноры, они ей помогут, научат, как жить.  
\- У тебя есть телефон вампира? - изумился Дин.  
\- Ну, - Сэм усмехнулся. - На данный момент - двух вампиров.  
\- Потрясно. - Дин покачал головой. - Мой брат не в состоянии познакомиться с нормальной девушкой, но коллекционирует телефоны вампиров. Сэмми, твои предпочтения меня пугают.  
\- Иди ты.  
\- Серьезно, Сэм, давно пора заняться твоей личной жизнью!

 

\- Что за дрянь ты притащил? - спросил Дин, брезгливо глядя на пакет.  
\- Разуй глаза, если уж прочитать этикетку выше твоих возможностей, - посоветовал Сэм. - Зеленые яблоки, отличное средство для восстановления крови.  
\- Я же не коза, чтобы есть траву, - поморщился Дин, откусывая яблоко.  
\- Это уж всяко здоровее той дряни, которую ты обычно жрешь. Ешь давай, а то отвезу тебя в больницу, и сам будешь объясняться, что за страстная подружка прокусила тебе шею.  
\- Сука, - Дин швырнул в Сэма огрызок.  
\- Придурок, - усмехнулся Сэм.  
Машина мчалась по пустому шоссе сквозь утренние сумерки. Ночь заканчивалась, занимался рассвет.


End file.
